Pitch's Revenge
by yunaff10
Summary: Pitch is back and he wants revenge and jack. The guardians can't stop him without the help of one of their believers.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

The beginning

_Darkness_

_That's the first thing I remember._

_It was dark, and it was cold._

_And I was scared._

_Then I saw the moon._

_And it seemed to chase all the darkness away._

Those were my thought when I first woke up over 300 years ago that's when I learned that my name was Jack Frost by the Man in the Moon. I then came to spend the next couple hundred years off by life alone. No one believed in me. No one could ever see me, well beside one or two odd balls throughout the years that have been able to see me but not many. Once they grew up they finally stopped believing and I would go back to being alone. I never let that bothered me and never let anyone see what I truly felt.

Just last year I was introduced into a wonderful group a family of sorts. The Guardians. They are Tooth (The tooth fairy), Sandy (Sandman), Kangaroo (Easter bunny), and North (Santa Claus). It is their Job to protect the children of the world and last year and man Pitch Black or as you may know him as the Bogyman, threaten them all, see as a guardian if children stop believing in you your powers diminish. So Pitch was destroying the children's faith in them and nearly seceded too, but the Man in Moon appointed me to help them and with my help we were able to stop them and I got my first group of believers and my memories that I thought I would never find out well found out. Now I am a guardian and well this is our story.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Jack

"Jack! Where are you?" yelled North for what seemed like the 7th time that day.

There was only 4 days left to Christmas and nothing could go wrong. The Yetis were working superb only twice did he have to tell Phillip (that is what I am giving the name of the yeti from the movie!) to change the color of the toy soldiers, and the elves were even helping, paint the toys, make cookies, and not get under me foot.

But there was one tiny little problem. Okay not a tiny problem. Jack was a bit of a problem. Though North looked to Jack as a son, Jack just did not understand the fact of Christmas preparation, and no fun till later, no breaks till after Christmas, and well no fun in general at least until Christmas is over or until the big party that all the workers have when North leaves and when he gets back and for the next day to celebrate another great Christmas. But Jack hated the fact that they couldn't have fun for the next couple days and the fact that everywhere he goes ice and snow appears causing yetis and elves to fall and toys to break well Jack needs to go somewhere else.

As he was thinking this through Jack slipped right next him and was waiting right next to him for North to finish thinking. Jack wanted to help North. He really wanted to but even he couldn't control the fact that wherever he walked ice was formed and yetis felled.

"North, can you hear me?" Jack asked.

North jumped a little out of his thoughts as he noticed Jack was right next to him.

"North, you called." Jack said slowly. Maybe the pressure of Christmas really gets to him.

'yes, jack I have to talk to you about something," responded North.

"Let me guess you don't want me hanging around while you are getting ready for Christmas." Jack said.

"No, Jack it is just that." North began.

"Jack rose to his feet no I get it North you want things to go smoothly I'm getting in the way, I'll go hang out somewhere.

See ya later North.

Before North could say anything Jack was gone out the window.


	3. Operation Grinchify

Chapter 3

Jack flied through the air as he collected his thoughts. He knew North meant well and well he had been trying to talk to Jack about this for a couple of days now. He and North got along very well. All he had to go was go back later maybe closer towards night time and talk to him, because well North had tried to bring this up to him twice now in the past couple of days and when ever the conversation was brought up he sorta flew off and then came back that night and asked North if he wanted to talk about whatever was bothering him. By then North was either tired or frustrated that he didn't feel like talking and so the conversation kept getting pushed back further and further. It was going to work out all right.

Jack had been flying around the world for a while now, giving out several snow days and playing with several kids, but he started to get bored around mid day. And Jack never was very good at being bored. It never occurred to him how the idea of turning Bunny green started; maybe it was because at last night meeting Bunny and North got into another argument on how Christmas is better than Easter. And that's how operation Grinchify began.

Easter Island

It was surprising how simple it was to get a hold of a bunch of never chipping green paint from North's workshop without him realizing, and even simpler to set it up so that Bunny would walk right under it at the right moment and be covered from head to toe in green paint. To make it even better Jack asked the wind to make it a tiny bit colder so that the paint will dry quicker or before Bunny could jump into the springs near by and wash up.

"JACK, I KNOW THIS WAS YOU!" Bunny screamed. As he walked around his warren completely covered in green paint. It was the best prank Jack ever did if he were to say so himself. Jack jumped down from his hiding place and decided to make it look like he just came to visit.

"Bunny, what happened?" Jack asked innocently.

"Oh, you know what happened frostbite since no one would prank me except maybe you now I'm gonna," the rest of Bunny's words were drowned out by a huge explosion from across the warren. Bunny looked to Jack about to yell at him for what ever that was but stopped when he saw his expression it was fear, Jack did not plan that. The two ran to the explosion to see none other than a bunch of fearlings running rampant squashing eggs. Bunny yelled and pulled out his boomerangs and started to attack the fearlings. Jack started to freeze one after another until they were all gone. For the cause of the explosion their were only a few fearlings. Jack looked to Bunny

"We better get to North's and tell him what happened, I'll meet you there." Jack took a running head start and soared through the air usually he would have stayed but he didn't want Bunny to try to hurt him for the prank earlier.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Jack flowed through one of the windows just as Bunny appeared through one of his tunnels.

"North where are you," screamed Bunny.

"Bunny, what are you doing here, and especially so close to Christmas?" North said rushing in.

"A bunch of fearlings came in and attacked my warren, do you think it is Pitch," replied Bunny.

"Before we go into anything let us call rest of Guardians," North said.

North walked to the golden lever, twisted it and pushed it in. Jack looked up in wonder as light appeared into the skies, North had told him about them but he never got to see them in action. As Jack was looking at the lights in wonder North finally got a real good look at Bunny and noticed that something was different about him. He was green. Jack was pulled out of his trance with North laughing at Bunny.

"Bunny, what happened to your fur," he said between laughs.

"Oh, the little bugger here decided to pay me a visit with some green paint." Bunny yelled.

Jack backed up slowly behind North how was still chuckling. The prank was funny but Bunny was still mad about it even after he helped him defend the warren.

"Jack how on Earth did you get your hands on the paint, you weren't here all day," North asked.

"Umm, while you were yelling at the elves to get you some more cookies I told one of the yetis that you sent me to get some of the non chipping, non-removing green paint. Then I brought it to the warren before you could realize I was there," I replied.

"Wait, did you just say it's non-removing," yelled Bunny.

And it just so happened that as soon as Bunny yelled that Tooth and Sandy flew in and saw him standing there green. They both started to laugh.

"Don't worry Bunny after our meeting I have special cleaner that will be able to get off the paint that Jack put on," North said.

"No to get down to business, Bunny said that he was attacked by fearlings in his own Warren, which would lead to the conclusion that Pitch might me rising to power," North continued.

"Butithoughtthatwhenwedestroyedpitchhewouldnotretu rnforanothercentury," Tooth said in her natural fast nature.

"Yes, he should be destroyed and not pop up for another century but only he can control the fearlings and that must mean that he is back, so we must prepare," North said.

"If Pitch is back he might go after Jamie and the others, I'll go and check up on them," Jack said as he flew out the door.


	5. Jack

Chapter 5

Burgess

**Hey everyone sorry for they delay my school is being a pain in the you know. I am having some problems too. Is it so much to ask for one drama free year I guess so but without further adu here's the next chapter sorry if it is short.**

This iswhat I loved to do. The wind in my hair and the rush of it passing by. I could always tell that the wind loved it to. Yeah it was a bit of a hassle to always when I needed to go somewhere to pick me up and fly, but that is why the wind was truly created that and to spread the colors of the leaves autumn spirits make. To even spread out my snow if it thinks what I am doing is too centralized of sloppy. The wind was my first best friend and it will be my last.

This year was the year I gained new friends and a family. This year I was discovered out of the hole of solitary that had been my life for 300 years. Jamie and all the kids were my new friends every couple of days especially on the weekends were snow days. In fact I think Jamie mention to me the other day that this is the most snow fall we have gotten since the '69 blizzard. My family. The Guardians. I don't know if I can trust them yet. Well I do trust them with my life I think but being alone for the past 300 years you do everything by yourself with no one watching over you. Now, North asks me how I'm doing. Sandy tries to talk to me. Bunny gets mad at be when I do pranks on him every other wee or so and Tooth wants to know what my opinion is. North is even talking about maybe letting me help on Christmas Night. I am not alone any more, but I can't help but to be afraid of what will come to be. What if something happens like Easter time and they blame me again. Do they trust me as much as I trust them? Can I even give up this fear or will I live with it for the rest of my existence. I lived 300 years and did they care about me. No. They hated me. They wanted me gone far away I bet I was close to their hatred of Pitch. But if I was how they could so easily accept me when I became a guardian. But I helped them maybe this was their way or repaying me for helping them beat Pitch.

As I was thinking Burgess slowly appeared. I told the wind to slow down so I could find Jamie. But they're was no one. No children playing in the freshly fallen snow. School was out of session so the kids should be there. Where is everyone?


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Sorry about the delay but school, school, life, sickness. But I am back and as soon as I find my notebook with all my notes in it we will be golden.**

**Burgess**

The town was silent. There were a few adults getting holiday shopping done. But there was no children playing in the snow he layed down last night. He flew over to the statue that was in the center of town when Jamie and the kids liked to play nothing. He even flew over to Jamie's house to find his bedroom empty. Jack was worried. _Where is everyone? Where's Jamie?_

Jack was about to go to the North Pole and express his concerns to North when he herd his name. It was a whisper, but it came from the lake. Jack hurried over to the lake and to his relief Jamie was there.

"Jamie what are you doing here, you should be home you're shivering." Jack asked.

"I had to see you Jack, I am scared." Jamie replied.

"Jamie what do you mean you're scared what's been going on."

"All the kids here have been getting nightmares; it was only once or twice so we thought nothing of it. But then my sister and cupcake they won't wake up. Their in the hospital right now." Jamie replied as he was talking he started to shake more and more Jack took him in his arms and flew him back into his room. As soon as he was settle in he continued the conversation.

"Jamie what do you mean they won't wake up, doesn't the doctors know what's wrong with them."

It took Jamie a couple minutes to respond but when he did it was slow and thoughtful.

"The doctors can't find anything wrong with Sophie or even with Cupcake. They say there are very healthy and should not be in the hospital. But the thing is Jack there was something similar about Sophie and Cupcake they both had the same nightmare on the same exact day. Now to the grownups it means nothing but to us and I thought to you guys it would mean something. I think it is why they are asleep and we all had the night mare and we are all scared because we had those same nightmare. Jack I'm scared."

_Wow this must be why no one was outside._

"I'll get right on it," I told him and waited till he fell asleep and opened the window flying high over the town he asked the wind to pick up the pace. In little over an hour he made it back to the pole.

"North, where are you, NORTH" I yelled as I flew into the window.

"Jack what are you doing back so quickly is everything okay" North replied.

"No we need to talk to the Guardians again, pull the lever."

And for the second time today North pulled the lever to call the Guardians together.


End file.
